


They Lay In The Snow Together

by BouquetOfDeadFlowers



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouquetOfDeadFlowers/pseuds/BouquetOfDeadFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold, frozen, lost, not knowing where to go now and what to do. That's how they felt.</p>
<p>Apparently that's how death felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Lay In The Snow Together

They lay in the snow together with their arms and legs entangled, trying to get warm desperately. But that and their clothing wasn't enough to keep them away from cold. Truth is, they didn't really feel cold physically. It was more of the inner coldness.

Cold, frozen, lost, not knowing where to go now and what to do. That's how they felt.

Apparently that's how death felt.

A couple of lost teenagers that just wanted to get warm.

John had no idea who Vriska was but he'd already found a strong affinity with her. As if they'd met before. In his dreams maybe. Or in another life. In another life of another John Egbert that hadn't died from his own foolishness and kept on living and was able to meet this strange but kind of cute alien girl.

He had no idea what to do now that he was dead. What dead people do anyway? From Vriska he knew now that he probably was going to spend the whole eternity in his own memories.

They weren't full of events, though. Not much had happened over all the 13 years of John Egbert's life. A pretty boring life, if he was to say so himself. Very boring, even. The best moments were those he shared with his friends, and some – with his eccentric father. If he just wasn't so odd.

But now that John thought about it, it wasn't an altogether bad life. It was good. He felt saddened about how things had turned out eventually, he still had a hard time understanding and accepting that yes, he was dead, still being pretty shocked and feeling a little empty, but he guessed he'd be able to cope with it someday.

Vriska lay in his arms with her eyes closed. John would worry about them getting ill but he wasn't sure it mattered anymore. Vriska was really pretty, he noted. Beautiful, even. A little weird. There was something odd about her... something dangerous. But so far she was really nice to John. He didn't know her well but he wished to.

"Your thoughts are messy, John." The boy was pulled out of his musings and he looked into his new found friend's empty ghost eyes. "It feels as though you're worried. Mind sharing it with me?"

John blinked. "You can read my mind?"

Vriska sighed and closed her eyes again. "But of course, John. And I do that very well even after death. Though it's a little different and feels weird so I have to learn yet how to do it better. But I can tell you're upset." Her empty eyes stared at him again. A strange sight, really. "They're so messy and fidgety. Like those rat creatures from your world. I hear them and they don't let me rest."

Strange, dangerous, and pretty straightforward. Yeah, for now these adjectives could describe Vriska well. "Sorry, it's just..." he paused, looking at her. She said she liked him. And he felt as though an emotion of the very same kind was blooming in his chest more and more the longer he looked at her. John moved his hands a little, stroking Vriska's back and she didn't seem to mind. "What am I to do now?"

Vriska blinked. "Hm?"

"I'm dead." John sighed. "What am I going to do now that I'm dead? I've never given the idea of death that much thought. I thought if there indeed was afterlife I'd figure out what to do. But I never imagined it to be like this and I'm just confused now."

Vriska hummed. Then a wicked grin spread across her lips. For a second, John got nervous and tried to move away but Vriska shifted closer instead so that their noses were almost touching.

"I don't know why you're so sad, John, but you'll get used. Personally I'd suggest spending the eternity with such a great girl like me." She winked playfully and touched John's nose with her fingertip.

John merely stared at her. And smiled widely. "Sounds about right to me."

His arms tightened around Vriska as they snuggled even closer to each other, entangling their arms and legs again. It felt warm. Not only physically, emotionally too. Very warm, very cozy.

He was dead, nothing mattered anymore. But he still could have his wishes and goals. He still was able to do something.

What John wanted now was to make this alien girl next to him always stay warm from now on.


End file.
